If consumers are able to keep their garbage cans outside their home, many dispose of pet waste or other biomass or malodorous waste in garbage cans. Some consumers are unable to store garbage cans outside of their homes (e.g., due to condo/apartment or home owner association restrictions). In those cases, consumers may keep garbage cans in their garage or inside their dwelling unit. Over time, the trapped (removed pet) waste in the garbage cans emits an unpleasant odor.